We Shall Join them!
by greenpanic6
Summary: two new tranfsers notice the feeling of Tamaki and Haruhi and try some odd situations to join them together.
1. Chapter 1

Bella and Sage looked up at Ouran Academy a little nervous. There stupid father had made them relocate to Japan to help launch the opening of his supermarket/ pharmacy chain. This wast the sixth country that they had lived in. they had lived in America, Mexico, France, Germany, Spain and now here. There Japanese wasn't to good but they knew a little. "You ready?" she asked her brother.

"Yes... no lets go home!"

"No come on." they entered the school and found out their classes.

"Hey were in different classes!"

"I know Sage."

"Ok fine I will see you at lunch that I will not be eating because I can't order in this country!"

"Sage calm down."

"OK, one two breath one two breath." he walked into his class. There were different people talking and laughing then all eyes on him. Mommy!

"Hello! I'm Souh Tamaki! Welcome to Ouran new student I will be giving you a tour of the school!" unfortunately Tamaki was a little too excited and scared the boy under a desk.

"Tamaki your scaring him this is Sage Hitzig. He is American but, has lived in Mexico, France, Germany, Spain, and now here. He speaks, French, Spanish, English moderately will Japanese and German." said some guy with glasses to a blond.

"How... did you know all that?" he said from under his desk.

"I have my sources I'm Kyoya Ootori."

"Hi..."

"So come on Hitzig san let me show you around!"

"There really isn't anything to be afraid of he is harmless." Sage crawled out from under the desk. Sage had almost blond hair that was a very light brown and and dark green eyes.

"Hey Souh san." he said sticking out his hand to shake his. Tamaki grabbed it and shook it vigorously. Then, pulled poor Sage around.

Bella

Bella walked nervous but hiding it. The class rep approached her. "Your the new student welcome I will show you-" then a pair of twins stepped on him.

"Hi I'm Hikaru" "and I'm Karou!"

"And we are gonna show"

"You around."

"Whatever." she really didn't trust these people they were odd.

"So you wanna play the which one is Hikaru game?"

"No."

"Is it because you think you can't get it right?" Karou asked.

"No, I don't care."she walked off.

"She is no fun." the rest of day she followed people around until lunch. When she searched for her brother. He was being talked too be a blond boy. "Sage?"

"Bella! Help!" she rushed over not knowing what to expect.

"What's going on?"

"Oh, Sage san who is this lovely lady?" the blond asked.

"This is his sister Bella." stated a dude with glasses.

"Hello, Bella. I'm Tamaki Souh and it is my pleasure to meet such a lovely lady please come visit me in host club sometime." he said holding her hand. She thought this guy is unbelievable what fool would fall for that cheesy act?

"Yeah. So are you ok Sage?"

"No, this idiot has been pulling me around school all day. He thinks were like best friends are something and we are going to Kyoto with him apparently now!"

"Why would you agree to that?"

"I didn't!" soon the rest of the Host club came to join them.

"So Sage san where did you go to school before?"

"I want to an all boys school in Spain and Bella went to a private middle school."

"All boys? Then you will definitely love Host club."

"What!"

"Bella, you see the people I'm with?" He whined.

"Yes come on lets leave." they walked off together. Until after school.

"So do you want to go to Host club?" Bella asked her brother.

"No, what is that what are the other clubs?" and on cue came a dark laughter.

"There is the Black Magic club."

"Black magic? I like black magic."

"Then come with me to my club and get a free Belzneff the cursed doll!"

"Awesome." how odd he is afraid of people but, not black magic he always liked things like that. To the host club. I hope this isn't a bad idea.

first try at this please review. i don't own any thing


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Ouran High School Host club

Music room three she read. Here goes nothing Bella thought. She opened the door and rose petals came flying out. There were many girls there talking to the guys. She watched from a distance. What is this?

"Oh hi there Bella." said Karou.

"Hey."

"Come on join the fun." said his twin.

"What do I do?"

"It's easy you just request one of the members company and enjoy yourself." said Hikaru. She thought about it and spotted Haruhi he was just to cute.

"Haruhi."

"Haruhi! Bella wants to request you!" Hikaru yelled.

"Hi Bella I'm glad that your here. I didn't think that you would come because of your brother."

"Yeah, I think he is going to Black Magic club he likes that kinda stuff."

"Oh, that nice. So was it nice living in other countries?"

"Yeah I like it. You ever been anywhere?"

"No,-"

"No, you see my princess, Haruhi is a simple commoner! She doesn't know anything about the world." Haruhi pushed Tamaki out of the way and said, "I'm not an idiot sempai."

"You see Haru chan is an honor student."explained a very cute boy.

"Really that is amazing I love a smart boy."

"Yes, yes daddy is very proud!" said the blond again. Bella noticed a pattern. Very time Bella tried to flirt a little with Haruhi Tamaki jumped in. that must mean that Tamaki loves Haruhi! I knew it she thought only a gay guy could say that nonsense to a girl. Then the door turned black and her brother came through. In a cape and wig. With a pink kitty puppet? And, some other nut followed him.

"Sage?" she said dryly.

"Yes I am dark now with my free Blezneff the cursed puppet I got you one too!"

"Oh thanks I love cats."

"Yes, you both our families have worshiped cats Sage kun also knows a lot about black magic so he is the new vice president of the black magic club!"

"Good Sage I knew you would find friends. So have I, Haruhi! Were like BFFs right?" Haruhi actually liked talking to Bella she wasn't that stuck up and was kinda funny.

"Yeah! BFFs!"

"What!" screamed Tamaki.

"You heard right blondie! So Hauhi I hear that my brother and Tamaki are going to Kyoto will come with us please!"

"Umm sure. It sounds great."

this is kinda short I think but next time a fun adventure in Kyoto!


End file.
